


a cat refusing fish

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Volleyball!! Gays [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Kuroo is a cat, M/M, Smut, Sumata, Youkai, kagehina are idiots in love as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma hails from a long line of exorcists.  He has managed to hide his powers until it blows up in his face and he is forced to live with his uncle to learn the art of exorcism.  At least the cute little black cat that he befriends make the exile more bearable, along with some other youkai that he meets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a cat refusing fish

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognise this, I did post it earlier as chaptered fic but decided to cut out unnecessary drama and make it a shorter story.
> 
> I’ve been watching Natsume Yuujinchou lately and the cute story has me hooked. 

 

“Ah, this has become so troublesome,” Kenma sighs, stepping onto the train platform.  He had thought that if he went university and got himself a proper degree, he would be living the glamorous life of an office drone.  Instead, he finds himself in the countryside en route to his relatives’ house to learn the ways of an exorcist.

For centuries, the Kozume family have been among the most powerful and well known exorcist families in Japan.  Kenma has always tried to fight it, immersing himself in video games and pretending not to see the weird, translucent shadows that took various forms.  His façade came to a shattering end when a particularly mischievous kitsune showed up to his university graduation and made a spectacle of itself.  Of course, the only people who could witness its antics was Kenma and his family.  If only the damned fox hadn’t jumped right in front of Kenma wearing that hideous mask!

“Sendai Station, huh?” he reads.  The note that his mom gave him this morning instructs him to take a bus or a taxi to a town that is even more remote than this place.  He is glad that he only brought two large suitcases as the rest of his stuff will be shipped.  Currently with him are a week’s worth of clothes and his favourite stash of video games and consoles.

It only takes one conversation with an elderly farmer to realise that his Tokyo-native ‘dialect’ sticks out like a sore thumb.  As soon as they hear the difference, the girls start giggling and whispering among themselves.  Kenma has never been the type to consider himself to be a popular type but right now, he is wishing that he didn’t bleached his hair on a whim when his former lover had suggested it.

Two more hours and Kenma finally reaches his destination.  The uncle he is staying with is known to be eccentric even amongst exorcists.   He has heard stories about how he also attracts the stranger kinds of youkai.

“Welcome, Kenma-kun!” his uncle greets him.  “My, my what have you done to your hair?  Well, whatever.  You only need to be able to exorcise the youkai people request us to.  You have learnt the basics at least, right?”

Kenma shakes his head. “I’ve tried my best to stay out of this world, sorry.”

“No worries.  It comes naturally to the Kozume family, or so I’ve heard.  Exorcising youkai isn’t as dangerous or extravagant as those film would have you believe.  Now, now, I prepared you a room so go ahead and unpack, kiddo.”

Kenma nods as he steps inside the house.  It’s not very large and gives off a very cosy, countryside vibe somehow.  His room is furnished with a bed, a desk, a dresser, and a closet in the corner.  He makes a note to ask for a bookshelf to house his books and games.  He boots up his laptop and browses the internet for the latest news while charging up his mobile.

It’s nearly dinnertime when a small sound from the window catches his attention.  Since his room is on the second floor, Kenma supposes that it must be an animal.  He tries to ignore it but the sounds get louder as time goes on.

“Fine,” he grumbles, walking up to the window and opening it wide.  The night is chilly and it’s actually pitch black outside unlike Tokyo where the lights never quite die down.  He glances around but it’s difficult to see through the dark.

Something moves next to his head and leaps into his room.  Kenma hurries to the light switch and flicks it on.  In the middle of his room is a tiny black cat.  It mews at him, tail swishing behind it.  Kenma kneels next to the cat and holds his hand out for it to sniff.  The cat is darker than night and has a tuft of fur spiked up on its forehead.  It sniffs at his hand for a few seconds before bumping its nose into it and licks it.

“I’ve never had a pet,” Kenma muses, watching the cat play with his finger as he wiggles it around.  “My mom’s allergic and we were all too busy to take care of one properly.  “Will you be my first friend here?”

The cat looks up at him, tilting its tiny little head.  He jumps up into Kenma’s arms and climbs up to his shoulders.  Kenma laughs as the can nuzzles its face into Kenma’s neck.

“It tickles!” he exclaims as the cat licks at the side of his throat.  “Call me unoriginal but I’m gonna call you Kuro since you’re a black cat.  Kuro, do you like it?”

Kuro yowls and Kenma takes that as a yes.   He scratches the back of its ears, causing it to purr as loudly as a lawnmower.  He goes back to unpacking for a few minutes when his uncle calls him down for dinner.

When he comes back, the cat is nowhere to be seen.  Kenma finds himself feeling disappointed.  It was a stray cat after all.  And there is no way he can predict what a cat will do.

 

 

-

 

 

Kenma wakes to the sensation of being suffocated.  Or rather, the sensation of something soft and fluffy sitting on his face.

“Kuro?” Kenma mumbles, only half awake.  The cat mews and licks at his nose.  The bowl of cat food he bought last night is empty and the cat seems to be happy, purring right into Kenma’s ear.  Kenma sits up and pets it sleepily.  He checks his cell phone and it’s only four in the morning.  He is definitely not a morning person so he snuggles right back into his bed and closes his eyes.

Except the cat won’t let him sleep.  It continues to mewl into Kenma’s ear and claws at him.  Kenma tries to put up with it for a grand total of six minutes before he begrudgingly gets out of bed and rounds on the cat.

“What do you want?”  He feels pretty stupid asking a cat a question.  The cat mews loudly and bounds away, slipping out through the door crack.  Kenma figures the cat wants him to follow so he pulls on a hoodie before following it.

Kuro leads him outside of the house and to the small mountain nearby.  Kenma is beginning to regret not changing into jeans or something when he comes spots a couple of shadowy figures in front of him.  The figures resemble crows, albeit in the most abstract way.  A few seconds later, they materialise into a small boy with bright orange hair and a taller one with black hair.

The black haired one sniffs the air and scowls.  “There’s a human watching us, idiot.”

The orange haired one raises his hands as if to defend himself.  “It’s not my fault that he found us.” 

Kenma falls back on his butt when the tengu turn around and face him.   The orange haired one leaps towards him and grins.  “Hey, you’re new here, aren’t ya?  I haven’t seen you in the village!  I’m Shouyou, by the way!”

“Y-yeah.  Uh, I’m Kenma.”  Kenma decides to keep the fact that he is an exorcist a secret.  Crow tengu are often harmless until they are provoked so Kenma decides to leave them alone.

“The grumpy looking one is Tobio.  He claims that he hates humans but he often comes with me to watch them.  Speaking of, it’s so cool that you can see us!  It’s been ages since we last came across one who could see youkai and stuff.”

“That’s because they were exorcists, dumbass,” Tobio retorts.  “If you turn out to be one too, I will eat you alive.”

Kenma scowls.  “I’m not.”  Technically, not yet.  “I’m just a normal human who happens to have the ability to see spirits, that’s all.  Plus, I’d rather not be involved in some nasty supernatural drama.”

“I know right?” Shouyou pipes up.  “So many youkai fight over the most trivial things so when I heard that some human defeated youkai and took their names, I thought that it might be a good thing.  She could order them to back of if it bothered her.”

Tobio grips the top of Shouyou’s head and squeezes.  “Stupid.  Why would a human care so much about youkai affairs?”

“Ow, ow, ow let go, Tobio!  You’re gonna make me go bald!”

“This is not even your true form!” Tobio points out.

“It still hurts,” Shouyou mutters, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes.  “Ah, that’s a cute kitty!”

Kenma look down to find that Kuro has returned to him.  The cat rubs its head against Shouyou’s leg before it clings to Kenma.  Kenma crouches down and picks it up.  It mewls happily as he climbs up Kenma’s hoodie and settles in the hood.

“I would be careful around that cat if I were you,” Tobio warns.

“Why?” Kenma and Shouyou ask at the same time.

“It doesn’t smell like an ordinary cat to me.  But then again, my nose might be reacting to something else in the mountain.”

“Well, I’m gonna go now.”  Kenma waves at them. 

“We’ll come visit you soon!” Shouyou shouts, waving back and jumping up and down like an excited kid.

“What a day it’s already been, huh?” Kenma mutters, mostly to himself but also to Kuro.  “Hey, Kuro, you _are_ just a cat, right?”

Kuro mewls, perching on Kenma’s shoulder to lick at his cheek.

Yeah.  The tengu was just messing with him.  It’s in its nature, after all.

By the time he walks back home, the sun is just peaking above the horizon.  Kenma closes the curtains in hopes of getting some extra sleep.  Kuro meows in his ear softly, pacing around on top of Kenma’s chest.  Kenma finds himself smiling when Kuro settles down above his heart and curls up into a small, fluffy ball.

Next thing he knows, his phone is blaring up with the ringtone, causing Kuro jump up and run to the corner of the room.  Kenma slides the icon to the right to answer without bothering to look at the caller.

“Ah, you picked up, senpai!” a familiar, overly energetic voice booms.

Kenma scowls.  “. . . . Lev.  How did you get this number?”

“Yaku-san gave it to me.  He said to use it with caution, though.  Were you busy with something just now?”

Yeah, busy sleeping.  “No. Why are you calling me?”

“I heard that you moved away to Miyagi so we thought we could throw a belated send-off party.  Can you come back to Tokyo any time soon?”

Kenma sighs.  He hates travelling and while he feels sorry for Yaku (and a tiny bit for Lev) he doesn’t want to waste his time taking a train back to Tokyo.  “Sorry, Lev.  My uncle really needs my help.  I’ll let you know when I’m in Tokyo.”

“Oh.  Okay.  I’ll talk to you later then!”

Please don’t.  “Bye.”

Kuro has padded back to the foot of the bed, looking up at Kenma with is big round eyes and meowing.  “You hungry?  I’m starved too.”

Kenma scoops up the cat and makes his way downstairs.  His uncle is nowhere to be seen so he fixes himself a bowl of cereal and opens up a can of wet food for Kuro.  Kuro seems to enjoy the saury flavour so Kenma makes a note of that.

He doesn’t have much to do.  All he knows is that he is supposed to learn the ways of an exorcist so that he can actually help his uncle out with his business.  He gets changed into a pair of joggers and hoodie before he ventures outside the house again.

The town really gives off a countryside vibe with its cozy atmosphere and fields everywhere Kenma turns to look.  Since he already knows that the youkai prefer nature, he sticks to the buildings and other man-made structures on his walk.  He remembers that the different Pokémon should spawn so he takes his mobile out of his pocket and starts up the app.

Ten Pidgey, seven Zubat, two Oddish, one Ponyta and an Onix later, Kenma comes across a suspicious figure.  While it looks very much human, he can sort of sense an inhuman aura coming from it.   It’s got a pretty face for a youkai, he’ll give it that.

“Iwa-chan?” it sobs as Kenma approaches it.

“Nope.  I’m not whoever you’re looking for,” Kenma answers.

The youkai does a double take and leaps away from him.  “You can see me?  Have you seen Iwa-chan?”

Kenma studies the youkai.  It’s tall with a pretty face and is dressed like a typical school athlete.  Everything about it can pass as a human except for its empty gaze.

“I’m new in town so I don’t know who that is.  I can help you look for your Iwa-chan, if you’d like?”

“Really?” the youkai perks up.  “He’s this guy I’ve seen grow up since he was a kid.  Humans grow up so fast!  Oh, I’m Tooru, by the way.”

“Kenma.  So how do you know Iwa?”

“Hajime Iwaizumi is his full name, sorry.  Well, he was searching the woods for beetles when he was younger.  The woods he liked to frequent was my territory, so to speak.  He was the first human in ages who could see me.  At first I was going to play a joke on him but then I saw him smile when he spotted a rhinoceros beetle.  I knew I couldn’t hurt him in any way right then.”

Kenma keeps his sigh to himself.  He has seen youkai who acted like they were friends with humans they took interest in.  If there is one thing he knows about them, it is that the youkai can never be trusted.  It’s true that quite a few youkai have fallen in love with humans and vice versa.  However, it never ends well since the difference between the two can never be overcome.

“Ah, kitty!” Tooru exclaims.  Kuro hisses at Tooru and jumps onto Kenma’s thigh, flailing to stay attached until Kenma picks it up and holds it in his arms.  Kuro has a knack for showing up when Kenma is around youkai, it seems.  It is said that some animals are sensitive to the presence of youkai so that could be why.

“You need to tell me what Iwaizumi looks like if you want me to help you find him,” Kenma points out.

“Right, right.  He’s a bit shorter than me, spikey black hair, thick eyebrows, looks like he is pissed off half the time.  He doesn’t look the type but he deeply cares for other people.”  Kenma can see the pain in Tooru’s eyes as he stumbles over the word ‘people’.

“Why are you looking for Iwaizumi again?”

Tooru blushes.  “I might had made him mad when I saw him the last time.  I said something stupid and he overreacted.  At first I thought he needed a day or two to cool down but now . . . I really need to see him and apologise!”

The winds pick up around them.  Kuro’s fur bristles and its teeth at Kuro as it hisses.  Kenma pets its head to calm it down.  “Calm down!  You can’t go face Iwaizumi like that.  You’ll freak him out or something.”

Tooru cocks his head to the side.  “Why aren’t you scared?  Most humans would have run away by now.”

Kenma shrugs.  He is already growing tired of Tooru.  “I’m used to youkai, I suppose.”

Luckily for Kenma, it only takes them around an hour or walking around the town to find Iwaizumi.  Unluckily for Tooru, Iwaizumi is standing outside a small café with a pretty girl.  They are both smiling and it looks like they are finishing up a date.

“Calm down and don’t do anything,” Kenma instructs, feeling the anger radiate from Tooru.  Before he can decide his next course of action, Kuro bounds away from their hiding place to Iwaizumi.  The girl literally turns green in the face before her form blurs and disappears.  She must have been a youkai who seduces humans and devour them.

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru exclaims, running towards the human with his arms open.

“Tooru?” Iwaizumi doubts.  “Was that—was that a youkai?”

Tooru nods, tearing falling from his eyes.  “I’m so sorry that I said that about you!  Of course I love Iwa-chan just the way you are.  I was being selfish and stupid.  Please don’t hate me.”

“As if I could ever hate you,” Iwaizumi murmurs.  He realises that Tooru hasn’t come alone.  “Who are you?  You can see him too?”

“Name’s Kenma and it’s a family thing.  Do you love him too?” Maybe he was too blunt.  But he gets his message across as Iwaizumi blushes a bright shade of red as he nods.  He will never understand how humans and youkai can fall in love and stay in love.  Whatever, it’s none of his business.

 

 

-

 

 

Kenma is sure that he went to bed with Kuro curled up on top of his chest as usual.  However, when he wakes up in the middle of the night, something much heavier is sitting on his chest.

“Meow,” a man’s voice says.

Kenma is jolted out of his half-asleep state.  A grown man is sitting on his chest and his eyes are glowing blue under the full moon’s glow.  He almost screams but the man stops him with his hand.

“Aww, you don’t recognise me?  That’s a shame.  Perhaps you’ll recognise this.”

As he watches, the man changes into a tiny black cat.  In another second, the cat turns back into a human.

“Kuro?” Kenma asks in disbelief.  “You’re one of them too?”

“Kinda.  Bakeneko is the politically correct term for someone like me.  Thanks for taking care of me, by the way.  Some fucker thought it would be fun to seal me in the form of a helpless little cat until the full moon.  I might have been eaten by other youkai if it wasn’t for you, Kenma.”

“Okay, cool,” Kenma mumbles.  “Can you get off of me?  You’re too heavy in this form.”

Kuro smirks, not quite getting off in favour of shifting into a crouching position over Kenma.

“I’m a cat who always pays his debts,” Kuro purrs.  He dips his head down and licks at Kenma’s racing pulse.  “I could tell by looking at you that you’ve tasted the pleasure of lying with men.  And you smell exquisite, too.”

Kenma frowns.  It figures that he would bag himself a horny cat who is in heat.

“Shut up and get away from me!” Kenma shoves at the cat, not expecting much to happen.

Except, a lot of things _do_ happen all at once.

As Kenma’s outstretched hands make contact with Kuro’s grinning face, a soft golden glow illuminates his hands and the youkai’s face.  The glow turns into some type of electric spark that sends Kuro hurling towards the wall.  Kuro’s back crashes into the wall with a resounding thud and when he lands on the floor, he has turned back into a small cat.

Kenma sits up with the covers pulled up to this chin.  He stares down at his fingers in awe.  The golden glow clings to his fingertips, its luminosity almost mesmerising.

“What,” Kuro groans, “the fuck was that?!”

The cat hisses when he realises that he is stuck in a cat’s form.  “What’s you do to me, Kenma?  Why am I not my awesome self?”

“Beats me,” Kenma mutters.  He holds his hands out towards Kuro.  “Try something funny and I’ll blast you again.”

“I don’t doubt you on that,” Kuro grumbles.  “Fucking fiery fields of hell! That hurt!  I was only gonna jerk you off or something. Do you do that to everyone who tries to bed you?”

“First of all, no one ‘beds’ anyone anymore.  Second of all, I have no idea what just happened either,” Kenma retorts, his eye still glued to his own hands.  With a loud sigh, he pulls the blanket over his head and lies down.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kuro asks, jumping onto him.

It just occurred to Kenma that he can still hear Kuro talk.  “I’m sleeping like most humans do at night.  I’ll figure out what to do with you in the morning.  And how are you still talking?”

“Because I am awesome, that’s why,” Kuro growls.  “Hey, don’t go to sleep!  Fix me!”

Kenma buries his head in the pillow to drown out the cat’s angry yowls and hisses as he drifts off to sleep.  In his sleep, however, he dreams of a magnificent large cat-like creature with lustrous black fur.  Together, they soar above the lands and meet other youkai.  It’s a peaceful dream.

 

 

-

 

 

“Special exorcist powers?” his uncle repeats.  “I have read that only the very powerful members of our family have been known to have powers that could help them defeat the youkai physically.  You would have to have a lot of spiritual power to be able to deal any damage to their physical forms.  I don’t know the details, though.  Why do you ask, Kenma-kun?”

“I just thought that it’s impractical that we have to go against monsters with a piece of paper in our hands,” Kenma explains. 

“It’s not quite like that.  Some youkai hang around our world because they have unfinished business.  Some stay and wreak havoc because they are under some evil influence.  Either way, we only have to help them fulfill their wishes in this earthly world.”

“Okay, gotcha.” Kenma finishes the karage and puts the dishes in the sink.

“Have you made friends already?  I’ve noticed that you go out often.”

Kenma smiles and nods.  He supposes that the crows can be thought of as friends.

He goes into the same woods that he found them in and surely enough, he finds the two crows from before accompanied by two others that look slightly older.  From the way Shouyou and Tobio are kneeling politely, Kenma can only guess that they are being scolded.  It reminds him of a couple kids being scolded by their parents.

“How many times do we have to tell you not to get close to humans?” the grey haired one drones.  “You aren’t old enough to tell apart normal ones from the exorcists!  It’s not often but violent exorcists whose goal is to eliminate all of us youkai do exist.  When will you learn that your actions have consequences?”

Kenma feels bad for them.  He has no intention to hurt any of them.  Shouyou is cheery and friendly and while Tobio is standoffish and rude, he still doesn’t want to see harm come their way.

“The human isn’t an exorcist.  Yet.”

Damn it!  Kuro comes out of their hiding spot and approaches the crows.  The grey haired one and the other crow’s wings fluff up and raise in alarm.

“How come you are in that pathetic form?” the black haired one asks.  Shouyou and Tobio appear to be busy holding back their laughter.

“Shit happens, Daichi.  You’re still very much the nagging mother I see, Koushi.”

“Shut up.  Did that human do this to you?”

Kenma decides that there is no point in hiding anymore. “To be fair, I don’t know what I did to him.  Not to mention, he told me that someone else sealed him in that form before we met.”

This time, Shouyou does crack up.  “I can’t believe you got caught up in something like that.  Don’t you call yourself the greatest youkai in all of Japan?”

Kuro glares at Shouyou.  Kenma imagines that in his true form, that glare may have been menacing but in his current fluffy little cat form, the glare has no effect.  It only makes Shouyou laugh out even harder.

“What was up with that blast last night anyway?” Kuro complains.  “I haven’t seen anyone be able to do that in ages.”

Daichi walks over to Kenma and sniffs at him.  “He reeks of spiritual powers.  No wonder you got your ass handed to you—ah what did he call you—Kuro.”

Kuro growls.  Kenma pets his head, which makes him relax and purr, again, like a lawn mower.  “How can I undo whatever I did to him?”

Koushi shrugs.  “Most enchantments wear off after a certain length of time has passed unless you have a talisman or seal to make them permanent.  Poor Kuro here will have to learn to be a better kitty cat in the meantime.”

Shouyou approaches Kenma and hesitantly reaches out towards Kuro.  Kuro glares at the small crow but lets him pet his head anyway.  “Whoa.  To think that the day would come that I get to pet his head!” Shouyou exclaims.  “Thanks, Kenma.”

“Shouldn’t you be warier around me?” Kenma questions, handing Kuro off to Shouyou.  “I’m here so I can learn about exorcism after all.”

Shouyou shakes his head.  He motions for Tobio to sit next to him.  Kenma watches with distant fascination as the taller crow complies.  From the way Daichi and Koushi are snickering, Kenma can already figure out the relationship between these two and those two.

“You don’t seem like the type of guy who will hurt others for no reason.  Besides, you’re not a full fledged exorcist yet so I don’t have to worry.”

Kenma sighs, staring at his hands.  “I don’t know how to control the powers that affected Kuro last night, though.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Shouyou assures him.  “Can we put a bell on him?  He is a cat so I think it will suit him!”

Kuro hisses.  “You will do no such thing!”

Kenma ponders it.  “I think you will look cute with it on.  We can put a bow around your neck as well.”

“I am a male youkai, thank you very much,” Kuro grumbles.

“Handsome, then,” Shouyou beams.

“Don’t get involved in another youkai’s business, dumbass,” Tobio chides.  “C’mon, time to go back to the nest.  Daichi-san and Koushi-san left already.”

Kenma looks up to find that to be true.  He supposes he can’t expect the youkai to adhere to human mannerisms.

“Can I come see you tomorrow?” Shouyou asks, unfurling his wings.

“Sure.  Don’t come too early since my uncle will be home.”

Shouyou grins and gives him a thumbs up.  “Gotcha.”  

Kenma stays and waves at the crows as he watches them fly off to the distance.  Kuro seems to rather glad to be rid of them.

“Do you not like the crows or something?” Kenma asks as they walk back to his uncle’s—his house.

“They made fun of me!” Kuro yowls.  “Besides, some youkai are possessive of their stuff.”

“Are you calling me your possession?”

“Am not,” Kuro mutters.

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

They walk in silence for a few seconds.  “Am not,” Kuro mews.

“Whatever makes you happy, Kuro.”

 

 

-

 

 

Kenma wonders if it’s weird that the only new friends he has made since moving are all youkai.  Shouyou often shows up at his window with Tobio in tow and stays for hours and talks about absolutely everything.  Once Kenma teaches him the basics of volleyball, Shouyou won’t stop bugging him to play with him.  Tooru also comes to visit him from time to time, although not nearly as often as Shouyou does.  

One time, Tooru drops by while Shouyou and Tobio are visiting.  The results are nothing short of disastrous as Tobio flips out and nearly destroys the whole neighbourhood.  Shouyou has to calm him down so that he won’t go berserk and burn down the town while trying to take down Tooru.  According to Shouyou, Tobio and Tooru have had a long standing rivalry ever since they were young youkai.

“Don’t tell Tobio but I think it’s probably because they fell in love with the same human a few centuries ago,” Shouyou explains when he comes alone without Tobio.  “I remember the two of them at least tolerating each other’s presence before that.  She was a real beauty and many other youkai desired her too.  Tobio and Tooru competed against each other in different games to see who could court her.  In the end, she died young due to an illness caused by the curse of an envious youkai.”

“That’s, uh . . .” Kenma struggles to find the word that isn’t too patronising.

“Childish? Selfish?  I agree.  At least Tooru has found someone else to devote his attention to.”

Kenma detects the smallest hint of a pout on Shouyou’s face.  “Do you have feelings for Tobio, Shouyou?”

Shouyou’s face turns a bright red, making Kenma giggle.  “He’s a jerk and calls me stupid all the time!  W-why would I like someone like him?”

“I dunno.  Something like opposites attract,” Kuro butts in.  Shouyou lets out a strange yell and falls off Kenma’s bed.  “Anyone apart from you two can see the love between you two idiots.  I say seize the day and find out how he feels about you.”

Kenma scratches Kuro behind his ears.  A week has already passed and no progress has been made on his status.

“I-I could never do that!” Shouyou yells, shifting into a crow and flying out the open window.  Kenma sighs and closes the window.

“It wouldn’t kill you to be considerate, you know.”

“I don’t care about how some lowly crow feels.  Shouyou was being a coward by hiding his feelings!” Kuro retorts.

While Kenma agrees with Kuro to a degree, he won’t verbalise it.  He pushes Kuro off his lap and heads to his dresser.  It’s already late into the night and he could really use a shower given how hot and humid the day has been.

He is halfway through washing his hair when he hears the bathroom door creak open.  At first he makes no note of it and resumes washing off the suds.  He startles when the shower stall opens and a tall man walks in.

“Kuro?” he practically shrieks.  “What are you doing here?”

Kuro smirks.  He is stark naked and it takes all Kenma has to not glance down.  

“Looks like I’m back to my old self,” Kuro purrs.  He backs Kenma up to a wall, standing under the spray of hot water.  For a split second, Kenma sees Kuro’s face scrunch up with disgust.

“What are you doing here?  Go away,’ Kenma makes a shooing motion with his hand.

“I’m here to make good on my promise from earlier.  I figured that you wouldn’t blast me away in a confined space like this.”

“I don’t know what goes on in the youkai world but in our world, consent is everything for sexual relationships,” Kenma huffs out.

“Oh, I’ll make you say yes.”

“That’s called coer—mmf!”

Kenma tries to shove against Kuro as Kuro lowers his head and captures his lips with his very skilful lips.  They are warm to the point of being hot and Kenma feels his lips tingle as Kuro pries them open to slip his tongue in.  He doesn’t have a lot of experience dealing with youkai but he’s sure that Kuro just did something foul.

“What was that?” Kenma gasps when Kuro finally pulls away.  His lips feel hot and something hot and slimy trickles down his throat.  As it drops, he feels electric heat surge throughout his body.

“A wee bit of magic,” Kuro answers.  “You won’t last long.  A youkai’s spell grows worse the longer you resist it.”

Kenma pants as his lower region feels as though it is going to burst.  His cock is rock hard and already leaking precum like there is no tomorrow.  Kenma averts his gaze as he wraps his hand around his cock and gives it a quick stroke.  He bites his lip to keep his moans in check because it feels too good.  It’s not as though he is pent up or anything so he blames Kuro’s magic for feeling this way.

“It’s no fun if you do this alone,” Kuro whispers.

“Get away from me you pervert, hey!”

Kenma squirms as Kuro grabs both of his wrists in one hand and turns him around.  His erect nipples press into the cold tiles of the wall, making him moan at how blissful that is.  He flinches when Kuro presses his own hard-on against Kenma’s ass.

“Don’t you dare dream about fucking me,” Kenma warns.

“As much I love to watch my prey struggle in vain, I’ll make a special exception for you, little Kenma,” Kuro purrs right into Kenma’s ear.  He blows a stream of warm air into it and Kenma is sure that that is some sort of spell as well. “Now close your legs for me.”

Kuro curls his fingers around Kenma’s cock and nudging at Kenma’s thigh with his knee.  Kenma shudders and complies, mostly because he has seen how dangerously long and sharp Kuro’s fingernails are.  Kuro grunts as he slides his cock between Kenma’s closed thighs.  Kenma has to remind himself not to react so much as Kuro’s cock rubs against the underside of his cock in the most delicious, mind-blanking way.  His legs start to give out and Kuro has to hold him up to prevent him from slipping down to the stall floor, possibly hitting his head on the shelves on the way.

“Feeling good?” Kuro asks, kissing the shell of Kenma’s ear.

“Go to hell,” Kenma hisses.

“Been there, done that.  It’s awfully boring there and watching the dead be punished for their deeds isn’t entertaining after several centuries.  Plus, not a lot of cute ones die young.”

Kenma grits his teeth against the nearing wave of orgasm.  “You are the worst.”

“Aww shucks.  I really like you too, Kenma.”

Kuro’s teeth sink into Kenma’s nape as he wipes his thumb over the tip of Kenma’s dick.  Kenma bites into his own forearm to prevent any moans from spilling out as he comes harder than he remembers in the recent few months.  Kuro murmurs something inaudible into Kenma’s shoulder as he comes soon after. 

At least Kuro has the decency to stick around and help out with the clean up.  He even offers to wash Kenma’s back for him but Kenma kicks him out.  He’s already exhausted from the after effects of the spell; he definitely does not want to go for a round two.

Kenma is so close to kicking Kuro in the nuts when he returns to his bedroom only to be greeted by the sight of Kuro stretched out on his bed on his wide with his head propped up on his hand.  He blinks a couple times to let the sight sink in before he bursts out laughing.

“That’s rude,” Kuro whines, a tint of pink rising in his cheeks.

“How many cheesy films have you watched?” Kenma asks in between laughter.

“I’m not cheesy!  You’re just embarrassed.”

“Am not,” Kenma retorts, hoping the faint red in his cheeks can be chalked up to the shower he just took.

“Are too,” Kuro counters, looking too damn smug.

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“You act like a kid,” Kenma points out.

“You _are_ a kid by my standards,” Kuro hisses.  “Whatever.”

Kenma yelps as he is pulled down by Kuro.  Kuro turns into a small cat and snuggles into Kenma’s side.  Kenma can’t help but smile as Kuro curls up into a ball next to Kenma’s head and purrs.

“Okay, okay.  You’re partially forgiven.”

Kuro licks Kenma’s shoulder.  Kenma pets the cat’s head absentmindedly.  Kuro doesn’t look like a youkai.  Perhaps he can use Kuro as a youkai familiar or something, as characters on video games or magic related television shows do.

He’ll figure it out.  Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> One week in and I have already skipped all four classes once.  To be fair they were first lectures and only went over the damn syllabus.


End file.
